Tequila and Love
by honeysadi
Summary: One weekend. Two gorgeous men. Three fantasies fulfilled. Not for Minors. Rated M.


AN: Hello everyone! Thanks for giving my fan fic even the least of attention. Please feel free to review, so I'll be able to know what you think about this story. This is not for minors, by the way. So please spare me the "No Warning" line because as far as I'm concern, I rated this story M.

**PROLOGUE**

"What is your ultimate sex fantasy?" Sesshoumaru filled their shot glasses for what seemed to be the nth time.

Inuyasha grinned while Kagome groaned. "Christ. Surely we've answered that one before?" She knew they hadn't, but this particular question made her uncomfortable. Quite frankly, she didn't think her two testosterone-laden buddies were ready to hear about her fantasies. They believed her desires to be somewhat chaste. Silly men.

The trio had been following this same tradition since the early days of their friendship. Kagome initiated the celebration, calling it Tequila Truth, explaining that birthdays should be a time of reflection. The concept of the game was simple. The birthday boy—or girl in her case—posed a question and then each member drank a shot of tequila and answered. The only rule was the answer had to be completely honest.

Unfortunately, her attempt to bring deep introspection to her male roommates fell quite a bit short of the mark. They'd played the game since their freshman year of college and Sesshoumaru's questions always revolved around sex.

"Nope." Sesshoumaru began reciting past questions while ticking them off on his fingers. "Past questions have included your dream bed partner, strangest place you ever had sex and lost-virginity stories, but no sexual fantasies. I was saving this one up special." He gave her a naughty grin that let her know he wasn't fooled by her reluctance to share. By now, both men knew her well enough to know if she was holding back or wasn't being completely honest.

"For heaven's sake, Sesshoumaru, why don't you try to play this game with some semblance of maturity? After all, you are twenty-five this year."

"That's an easy one." Inuyasha licked the salt off his hand, downed the tequila and sucked the lime. Licking his lips, he settled in for a long story. He was nothing if not an imaginative storyteller. "I've got this busty blonde all to myself on a desert island. We're stranded and she's completely at my mercy. Begging me to save her and all that crap. She's wearing nothing but a bikini top and thong, as all of her clothes were ripped off during the shipwreck."

Kagome interrupted at this point. "Holy hell, Yasha. Why do these imaginary women of yours always have to be blond eand stupid?"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha laughed, but she merely raised her eyebrow, waiting for his response.

Inuyasha stopped laughing when she failed to join in. "Oh, that was a serious question? I thought it was one of those rhetorical ones."

She grinned despite herself. Inuyasha was the ultimate male chauvinist pig and, for some inexplicable reason, she adored him anyway. He and Sesshoumaru were the best friends she'd ever had and she didn't doubt both of them would lay down their lives for her. They'd mistaken her for a male—Kag, not Kagome —when she wrote expressing a desire to share an apartment with them during their first year of college.

To soften the blow of their mistake, she'd pulled out a bottle of tequila her first night in residence. Her older brother had given it to her as a going-away present, unbeknownst to their parents. As it was her eighteenth birthday, she started the Tequila Truth game thinking it would be a great way for them to get to know one another. Several drunken hours later, the three of them were as thick as thieves and had never lived apart since.

"So what are you doing to this blonde with questionable intellect?" Sesshoumaru, as always, was relishing Inuyasha's detailed descriptions.

"Well, I don't know if you know this about me or not, but I'm a man who likes to be in control."

She gasped, as if amazed, and laid her hand on her heart. "No, absolutely not. I willnever believe that of you."

He grinned at her sarcasm and continued. "There's some rope that's washed up from the shipwreck and this chick is hot for me. I mean way hot. She starts begging me to take her."

At this point in his story Kagome faked a bored yawn, but he continued anyway. "I grab the rope and take her over to a coconut tree. I throw the rope over one of the low-lying branches and tie her hands above her head."

"Have you ever seen a coconut tree?" she asked. "The branches are miles off the ground."

"Shit, it doesn't matter what kind of tree. Kagome, will you let me finish?"

"Fine," she answered shortly, pressing her thighs together. The problem with his fantasy was she knew exactly where it was going and she would be hard-pressed to hide her reaction. The idea of being tied up and left completely at a man's mercy was certainly pretty high on her list of fantasies as well. Definitely in the top five.

"So I tie her to the tree with her hands above her head. She's helpless that way and her whole body is mine to explore and possess. I pull the thong down her legs and throw it into the sea. I tell her on this island, she'll always be naked, that she will never hide her body from me. I can tell she likes the way I'm talking to her, all stern and powerful and shit, because she starts squirming and whimpering."

Kagome struggled to stop reacting in completely the same way.

"I tell her to open her legs and she does. When I touch her, the woman is dripping wet and hotter than hell. I nearly come in my pants right there because I want her so bad. I reach into the back pocket of my ripped-up shorts and pull out a knife."

He paused briefly and looked at her. No doubt he expected her to make some smartass comment about the convenience of having a knife, but she was struggling to catch her breath, overwhelmed by her own arousal.

Inuyasha, satisfied with her silence, continued talking. "I use the knife to cut off her bikini top and I have to step away because I'm telling you this girl is stacked, with a capital S. She's got these enormous big brown nipples and they are pointing straight at me."

He continued describing the woman's body in detail until finally she cried, "Enough. I think we get the picture."

"I'm not sure I do," Sesshoumaru joked and she sent him a nasty look. "Maybe visuals would help. I've got some dirty magazines in my closet leftover from high school days. We could find a model who fits your description."

"Can I help it if I'm a breast man?" Inuyasha asked the question with a look of injured innocence that fooled her not one bit.

"That's a rhetorical question, right?" she asked and then lifted her hand in a gesture that said continue.

"Well, I was going to go in to detail about how I suck the life out of those babies, but I can skip ahead. You get the picture."

"Hell yeah, I do. This fantasy is a thing of beauty." Sesshoumaru sighed with appreciation apparently enjoying Inuyasha's answer to his question.

"So once we're both good and hot, I take off my shorts and tell her to wrap her legs around my waist. She's holding on to the rope around her wrists and this woman is strong. She uses her toned legs and arms to fuck the hell out of my cock while she's hanging there naked from the tree. She's driving her cunt down on me hard and it's all I can do to hold on to her hips."

She swallowed hard as she imagined the woman riding him. Problem was the blonde wasn't a blonde, but a redhead who looked suspiciously like her.

Sesshoumaru adjusted his pants under the table without bothering to hide his arousal. If there was one thing she had gotten used to in seven years of living with these men, it was that they were always functioning at half-mast. Shit, a strong breeze could arouse her roommates—she never ceased to be amazed by their intense sexuality. Over the years, she'd watched the revolving door of women who passed in and out of their lives and she'd heard enough moaning and banging headboards through the walls to last her a lifetime.

She consoled herself with the thought that through it all, she was the one constant woman in Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's lives. Through college graduation and first jobs, broken hearts and promotions, she was the steady one, the reliable one, their buddy with boobs.

"That was hot, Inuyasha, but not as hot as mine." Sesshoumaru poured another round of shots.

"So hit us with your best shot." Inuyasha picked up his tequila, clearly enjoying his pun and ready to continue with the drinking part of the celebration.

Sesshoumaru drank his tequila shot and leaned forward. "In my fantasy, I've got this smokin' hot babe spread across my lap and I'm spanking her full, firm ass. It's flushed red with my handprint and she's moving into my smacks while her arousal is dripping down her legs. She's begging me for more and I'm giving it to her. Then she starts pleading for my hard cock. When I think she's been punished enough, I push her down to the floor and tell her get on her hands and knees. Then I fuck her from behind, hard and fast. She's so hot she's burning the flesh off me, but I don't care. I keep pounding into her tight cunt, while she's crying and screaming for more."

She sat motionless after his fantasy for several moments before she realized her mouth was gaping and she closed it.

Inuyasha shook his head in obvious disgust. "That's the problem with you, Sesshoumaru. No foreplay. That was the worst description of a fantasy I've ever heard. You don't build the scene or give good descriptions. You just go straight to the climax, so to speak." When he finished chuckling about his second pun, he pushed her shot glass closer to her. "So what about you, little darlin'?"

Taking a deep breath, she licked the salt, swallowed the burning alcohol and skipped the lime. Before she could think about it, she heard her unspoken dream falling out of her mouth.

"In my ultimate sex fantasy, two guys are taking me the way you both described…at the same time."

Author's Note: Hah. I think I ended this prologue quite well with Kagome's revelation. Don't you think? Please review! Thanks a lot!


End file.
